For small assemblies, such as coaxial connectors, it is often desirable to use components that are configured to snap together rather than use fasteners. In certain connectors, two parts that are to rotate relative to one another are snapped together with a snap ridge of one part engaging a groove in the other part. The overlap between the components in such connections is typically kept to a minimum, such as a few thousandths of an inch of overlap in brass components, in order to minimize plastic deformation of the components during assembly. The minimal overlap results in high bearing pressures and high friction forces in the interface between the components resulting in wear and degradation of the snap ridge. A terminator connector having a snap fit between an outer body and an inner body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,546, issued to Jason Perry, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Snap bearings may be used to allow the rotation of one part with respect to another while substantially increasing the overlap between the components. A typical snap bearing is split to allow the bearing to be stretched over a ridge during assembly. However, radial loads, such as those applied during assembly, may cause deformation of conventional snap bearings.
Therefore, an improved interface between components in a coax connector with increased overlap and reduced risk of plastic deformation of the components is desired.